


It Was Fucked

by floralhellscape (Prisecolinensinenciousol)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Other, The ship is kind of more implied than explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisecolinensinenciousol/pseuds/floralhellscape
Summary: What is Felix afraid of?





	It Was Fucked

Felix is not a True Warrior. Felix is not a True anything, he and the truth haven't been on speaking terms for some time now. He knows this before he steps into the portal, because he's nothing if not self-aware. But Felix has told bigger, wilder lies than that, so why not give it a try? It takes a special kind of arrogance to think you can fool advanced alien technology, but Felix knows everyone's a sucker in the end, and he's the right merc for the job. Felix jumps into the column of light and lands on his feet in an alien atrium, unshaken by the rapid change in surroundings.

 

_ If I'm stronger than you, and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you. _

 

"WHO ARE YOU?"

 

The voice booms around the room, soft like thunder. Felix rolls his eyes, not that it can be seen, and does a quick, cursory scan of the area as he calls back, "Who's asking?"

 

Locus appears right behind him. This isn't a surprise. They'd jumped through only a little later than he had, it only made sense they'd arrive in the same place. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. Locus beside him. Expected.

 

“Hey, helloooo? Big mysterious voice of doom? Cat got your tongue?” Felix gives his head a little jerk, indicating that they should start scouting the area, but when he starts to move Locus doesn’t. That’s Felix's first clue. The second is the gun aimed at his face.

 

"Uh, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" His voice is flat, exasperated, the flicker of fear hidden in his eyes behind the mirrored visor.

 

"You used me." Locus's voice, Locus's face- well, helmet- but an inflection that isn't anything like the Locus that Felix knows. There's no uncertainty, no clipped resignation, no unspoken cracks for him to fill with lies like hooks. He registers all of this with a cold rush of anxiety.

 

"I use everyone." Felix doesn't bother to deny it because when has he ever? "You use me too, asshole, that's what we  _ do _ . Don't act like-"

 

Locus fires, shoots the hand that had darted towards one of his knives, and Felix curses- "Son of a  _ BITCH! _ "- at the top of his lungs. He grasps his injured hand, smoke and blood pouring through his fingers, but the adrenaline and the shock,  _ and the betrayal, _ reduce the pain to something negligible.

 

"You made it all worse. You made everything worse just so you could use me. I needed help, and you made me think I needed  _ you _ ." Locus fires again and Felix flinches in spite of himself, but the shot only hits the ground at his feet. He refuses to jump back, temper flaring, head spinning, panic spreading like a cloud of poison in his chest.

 

"You  _ do  _ need me, Locus." Felix forces his tone to stay steady, his words a smooth cajole as he takes a step closer slowly, trying to comprehend what's going on, why this is happening, "Did that portal fry your brain? Think about what you're doing, think about the mission- the orders. We're  _ partners _ ."

 

Locus is stronger than him, Locus is faster than him.

 

Locus can kill him.

 

“You're a liar." Locus is aiming at his head again, right at the visor, so Felix could look straight down the barrel if he wanted. Felix's heart pounds against his ribs, filling his mouth with the metallic tang of blood. His hand throbs, the pain keen and familiar and too real.

 

"Yeah, no  _ shit _ , idiot." Felix always did have a fast mouth and a sharp tongue, he can talk himself out of anything. Almost. "That doesn't mean I lied to  _ you _ ." He can feel himself getting desperate.

 

"You did." Locus fires right as Felix lunges for the gun, side steps and lets him crash to the floor. Pain explodes through Felix's abdomen and he doubles over when he tries to push himself to his knees. "You never cared about me."

 

"Hang on-" Felix feels, of all things, indignation, but the click of their gun muzzle pressing against the back of his helmet cuts him off.  _ Not like this. _ The voice is a strained whisper in his head.

 

"I don't need you." The words, cold and clear, cut into him. It feels like fear. It feels like helplessness. It feels like loss.

 

"Wait, I need  _ you _ , Locus I need-"

 

The gun fires.

 

Felix stumbles, almost falling on his face as the portal ejects him violently. For a moment he doesn't understand what happened. And then he hurls his gun to the ground and starts pounding his fists into the nearest wall.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE  _ FUCK? _ WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?"

 

"Uh, sir?"

 

"WHAT?" Felix rounds on the space pirate, who takes a step back and stammers uselessly, "What? What the fuck are you looking at? What do you want?" The man backpedals, shaking his head as Felix advances on him. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You keep your goddamn mouth shut."

 

By the time Locus reappears, shaken and confused and clueless as usual, Felix has regained his composure.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm gay and I'm obsessed with Felix/Lotus now and I blame my datefriend entirely for me being in this fandom.


End file.
